1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser for manually discharging media like liquids or other flowable substances.
2. Prior Art
In a discharging apparatus of this type the pump chamber in the form of a separate cup-shaped chamber body inserted in the cylinder casing or block is surrounded by the presuction chamber. This construction has proved very satisfactory.